Augmented reality (AR) technology realizes seamless integration of real-world information and virtual-world information. AR is a technology for augmenting the user's sensory experience of the real-world through computer-generated perceptual information. The virtual information is applied to the real world, and the computer-generated, virtual object, scene, or the system prompted information is overlaid on a real scene to augment the reality. In other words, AR is a brand new human-computer interaction technology using cameras, sensors, real-time calculations, and matching technologies to overlay a real environment with a virtual object in a same picture or space in real time, so that the real environment and the virtual object coexist in the same picture or space at the same time.
Users can have immersive mixed reality experiences of the objective physical world through the virtual reality system. Users can also break through the limitation of space, time, and other objective limitations to experience what cannot be experienced in the real world.
Currently, most of virtual display information in AR device is fixed based on objects or space. In other words, the virtual display information is location based service (LBS). The problem is that the user may open different virtual display information at a different location. As time goes on, a large amount of virtual display information may be opened and a long distance of the movement may occur. It is then difficult to acquire the information again that is fixed with a previous location. In this case, the user needs to go through pieces of information one by one in the space, which is time consuming and laborious with low efficiency.
The disclosed devices and methods are directed to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and to solve other problems in the art.